


You're Breaking My Heart, Babe

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Romance, Snowing - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, snowxcharming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: Tumblr prompt for AnonSnowing - You're Breaking My Heart Babe. Snowing one-shot. Snow hates losing, especially a bet. But winning the bet means keeping her hands off Charming for a whole day. And that's really hard when he's outside painting the fence with no shirt in the summer heat. Playful romantic Snowing drabble.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 7





	You're Breaking My Heart, Babe

You're Breaking My Heart, Babe

"No…" he said and her shoulders fell.

"But…" she started to say.

"If we do...we'll lose," he warned in a serious tone. She wrinkled her brow. She did not like losing, but she also did not like this situation either. She looked around and knew they were alone for a while. Neal was on a play date and it was summer, so she wasn't working, which made this much harder.

"No one is around...how are they going to know?" she asked. He looked at her with amusement.

"That's cheating and if you want to prove some point to them...then you can't cheat," he chided.

"You think this is dumb, don't you?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"So do I, for the record," she said. He smirked.

"Yeah, but you hate losing and so you're going to see this through. I know you," he replied. She huffed in annoyance and he chuckled at the look on her face.

"You're cute when you pout," he teased.

"Don't," she protested, as she pouted her lip.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"You're trying to tempt me into giving in and I'm not going to do it," she countered. He snorted.

"I'm just standing here," he said.

"No...you're leaning against the doorway. You know that that does to me," she replied.

"Then stop being stubborn. Who cares about some stupid bet?" he asked. She looked at him incredulously.

"Our friends and our daughter think we have no self control," she reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"And past evidence suggests that they're probably right. I'm okay with the inference that we can't keep our hands off each other," he said, wriggling his eyebrows at her playfully. She tried not to smile, but failed miserably.

"Me either," she admitted.

"Then why are you so agitated by this?" he asked. She huffed again.

"It's about principal. They bet us that we couldn't keep our hands and lips off each other for a whole day and on principal...I'm going to prove them wrong," she replied with determination. He sighed.

"Okay…" he said. She narrowed her eyes.

"What does that mean?" she asked suspiciously. He shrugged.

"Nothing...I just said okay," he replied. She narrowed her gaze again.

"You don't think I can do this," she accused. He rolled his eyes.

"Well...Neal isn't home and we're alone in our house that finally has a bedroom door. When Neal was on a play date last week and we were alone, we were already on round three by this time in the day," he reminded her. She raised an eyebrow and closed the distance between them.

"So you do think I can't resist you?" she challenged. He smirked.

"Well, we know I can't resist you so yeah...I think this is one thing I'd be okay losing," he replied.

"Oh no...we are proving them wrong, which means you need to go," she said, as she started pushing him toward the door.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked.

"You said you were going to paint the fence today," she reminded him. He sighed.

"Fine," he said dejectedly.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No...just disappointed about not getting to spend the afternoon with you," he said, giving her his best lost puppy look. She whimpered.

"Don't look at me like that," she whined.

"Like what?" he asked.

"You know like what," she retorted. He shrugged and headed for the door.

"You're annoyed that I'm being competitive about this, aren't you?" she asked.

"You never annoy me, my darling," he replied sweetly and she groaned.

"You're breaking my heart, babe," she said, giving him her best pout.

"You still want me to go?" he asked.

"No...but you have to. I'm going to win this damn thing, but I promise I'll make it up to you," she cooed. He chuckled.

"Deal," he replied, as he went outside and she proceeded to try to busy herself around the house.

A little later, she happened to look out back and her mouth dropped open at what she was seeing.

"Oh you…" she fumed, as she stormed out of the house and marched up to him. She put her hands on her hips and gave him her best glare, as he turned to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded to know.

"Uh...painting the fence?" he said rhetorically.

"Without your shirt?" she questioned with scrutiny.

"It's almost ninety degrees out...I'm sweating like crazy," he replied. She bit her bottom lip and tried to quell the need that curled in her stomach. She swallowed a whimper, as she watched a few beads of sweat slide down his bare torso. She watched one particular droplet in its journey down between his pecks and watched it slide down to his hard abs.

"Oh hell…" she muttered, as she grabbed his arm.

"Drop the paint brush," she ordered. He obeyed and let her drag him toward the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked coyly.

"To lose a bet," she growled and he smirked, as she pulled him into their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

~*~

Later that night, they walked into Granny's with Neal to find their daughter, Regina, and their grandchildren awaiting them.

"Oh...we are getting paid," Emma said, as she nodded to her parents. They looked giddy and had their arms around each other. Neal ran to them and Regina lifted the little boy into his lap.

"Hi Nana Gina…" he said excitedly.

"Hi sweetie…" she cooed back.

"Emmy...look at what I made!" he called, as he presented her with a drawing.

"Wow buddy...is this for me?" she asked.

"Uh huh...and this is for Henwy and Nana," he said, as he produced another drawing.

"Wow...thanks little man. This is great," Henry said enthusiastically, as he looked at the large blob of colors on the page.

"Well...here's your money," Snow said, as she put it down in front of them and they took their seats.

"You don't look very unhappy about losing," Regina commented. Snow smiled and looked at her husband with a dreamy smile.

"No...this is one bet I don't mind losing," she gushed.

"I agree...I am not afraid to admit that I cannot resist you, my beautiful Snow," he said.

"Oh baby…" she cooed, as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Emma and Regina rolled their eyes playfully.

"Oh keep your money. It's no fun winning when you two are so deliriously happy," Regina pretended to complain.

"No...no...we lost. You were right...we can't keep our hands off each other," David agreed.

"Just treat us to dessert and we'll call it good," Emma suggested.

"Because as embarrassing as you two are...I also like it. The parents in all those foster homes...there was never much love between them, so I know how lucky I really am to have two parents who share an amazing love," she added. They smiled at their daughter and nodded.

"I think a trip to the ice cream shop after dinner is a great idea," David agreed.

"Ice cream!" Neal called.

"After you eat a good dinner, vegetables included," Snow said. They smiled, as the waitress came over and took their order. They may have lost the bet, but they had won in everything else...


End file.
